


You’ve got to get it, you get to me

by passionario



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свалка драбблов про флинтвуд, никакой хронологической последовательности, никакого цикла.<br/>Рейтинг стоит общий ко всем драбблам, основной PG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Оливера захлестывало чувство абсолютно сумасшедшего счастья, оно рвалось из него, давило на сердце и мешало дышать. Оливеру хотелось вскрыть себе грудную клетку, выпустить его на волю, потому что этого счастья было слишком много для него одного.  
Хотелось кричать, издавать громкие бессмысленные звуки, танцевать и кататься по полу, дергая на себе волосы.  
Оливеру казалось, что он сейчас сдохнет к чертовой матери, если напряжение не ослабнет.  
Распахнув двери балкона, Оливер, как был, в домашних штанах, свитере и носках, вывалился на балкон, ноги тут же промокли, потому что сугробы на ночь намело будь здоров; мир был тихим, белым и безлюдным. Слишком спокойным.  
С неба падали редкие снежинки, Оливер протянул руку, и на ней остались лишь капли воды. Он был слишком горячий, чтобы хотя бы на секунду увидеть ажурное плетение маленьких кристаллов льда.  
\- Господи, - прошептал Оливер.  
\- Господи, пожалуйста, - кусая губы, повторил он.  
Оливер помнил, как изменилось лицо Поттера, когда он спросил. Не попросил, просто - спросил.  
Как дернулся Уизли, как нахмурилась умница Грейнджер. Как мир внезапно изменился, словно его товарищи шептались о чем-то, но они молчали, и их молчание было хуже всего. Оливер видел непонимание, видел презрение, видел усталость. Поттер казался стариком, но этот старик кивнул и сказал:  
\- Хорошо.  
Оливер помнил, как его догнала умница Грейнджер, когда он уже покинул здание Министерства, как она нерешительно тронула его за руку и тихо спросила:  
\- Вы так сильно в него верите?  
И Оливер знал, что вопрос не про Гарри Поттера, к которому он пришел за поддержкой.  
Оливер Вуд давно верил только в одного человека. Парадоксальным было то, что этот человек верил только в него самого. Оливер ненавидел за это Флинта.  
\- Ты говоришь, я сильный. Но я говорю - сильный ты, - невозмутимо заявил однажды Флинт. Эти слова впечатались в сознание Оливера намертво, они стали как краеугольный камень в его жизни. Ведь он прекрасно понимал, что на самом деле сказал Флинт.  
\- Да, - сказал тогда Оливер Гермионе.  
Он не добавлял: вот что же еще мне верить, если не в него.  
Он не добавлял: разумеется.  
\- Да, - повторил Оливер. Хотя, наверное, это был ответ на вопрос, который Гермиона не решилась задать.  
Он ушел, чувствуя, как ее внимание тонкой ниточкой приклеилось к его спине, как оно тянется за ним, словно нить Ариадны. Гермиона Грейнджер, самая большая умница на свете. Эта ниточка связала их, не дала Оливеру утонуть в вязком мутном ожидании. Когда эта ниточка дернулась, натянулась, Оливер понял, что скоро что-то произойдет.  
"Оправдали. Жди"  
И Оливер ждал, бродя из комнаты в комнату, с каждой секундой все больше понимая, что это самое сумасшедшее счастье мешает ему дышать. Что в этих двух словах вся его жизнь, что теперь можно спокойно лечь и все. но Флинт говорил - ты сильный.  
Флинт был сильнее.  
Когда в комнате раздался гулкий хлопок, Оливер заставил себя стоять на месте. Он словно потерял способность воспринимать реальность, все как-то странно исказилось, стало белым-белым, и холод пробрался в сердце. Боль была такой острой, словно Оливер все-таки разрезал себе грудину, и теперь его сердце постепенно останавливалось, пока горячая алая кровь капала на снег.  
\- Ну ты и дурак, - раздался сзади сиплый голос, а потом его дернули назад, в теплую комнату, вжимая в тело, скрытое влажной мантией, которая противно пахла мокрой шерстью.  
\- Ну ты и дурак, Вуд, - сказал ему Флинт.  
И Оливер увидел, как медленно падает снег за окном.  
\- Пойдем спать, Марк. Я устал, - пробормотал Оливер и закрыл глаза, цепляясь за рукав мантии Флинта.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил тот и неловко обнял его одной рукой.  
Оливеру показалось, что из него вышла вся дурная, беспокойная кровь, она осталась там, на балконе, и теперь он снова Оливер Вуд, тот, которого Маркус Флинт считает сильным. Своим.  
Что он тот Оливер Вуд, у которого есть Маркус Флинт.  
Счастье повисло в воздухе тонким запахом свежести морозного утра, и за окном все еще медленно падал снег, когда Оливер проснулся. Увидел рядом спящего Флинта, улыбнулся и заснул обратно.


	2. Chapter 2

У Оливера хорошая квартира, она в тихом районе, под окнами - маленький сквер, из которого днем доносится гомон детских голосов. Оливеру нравится распахивать ставни настежь, впуская в комнату холодный воздух, ловя жизнь за окном каждым вдохом. Иногда Оливеру хочется встать на подоконник и упасть вниз, распахнув руки. Он не хочет умереть, нет, просто когда высоко светит солнце, ему хочется обнять весь мир.  
Оливер представляет, что стоит на самом краю пропасти, разводит руки в стороны и падает, бесконечно рассекает воздух, а потом его ловит в ответные объятия весь мир, принимает внутрь себя. Оливеру нравится об этом думать, на душе становится легко-легко.

В квартире старая мебель, Оливеру особенно нравится большое кресло под окном; оно обито темно-красным бархатом, давно вытертым почти до дыр, но в нем уютно. Оливер забирается в него с ногами и мечтает о том, что все изменится. Что он станет другим, что у него будет больше уже хоть чего-нибудь сильного внутри, потому что тот Оливер, которым он был, старый и надежный, кажется, сломался. Тому Оливеру было ради чего быть сильным.  
Хорошо, что про него все забыли. Может, близнецы бы стали шутить, что он скис, жалеет себя и проводит жизнь бессмысленно, но Оливер еще не свыкся с мыслью, что близнецов теперь нет. Есть только Джордж. И Оливер не жалеет себя, он просто живет, ну, рывками? Когда в его существование врывается чужая жизнь, он приходит в себя, а потом вновь погружается в апатию.  
Оливеру кажется, что его жизнь похожа на заброшенный дом: обвалившаяся кладка, выбитые окна и прохудившаяся крыша, а дверь заколочена крест-накрест. 

День, когда открываются двери, Оливер помнит плохо; помнит ощущения, захлестнувшие его с головой, помнит свою истерику, помнит, как Марк накачал его огневиски до бессознательного состояния.  
Марк приходит и открывает двери, нагло и беспардонно, как он всегда себя вел. Берет за шкирку, как котенка, и говорит, что Оливер тряпка. Спрашивает, где его хваленая смелость, которой хватало, чтобы даже без оборотных зелий шпионить за Упивающимися, а обычное разбитое сердце превратило его в мямлю, которого впору кормить с ложки и подтирать слюни.  
От обиды Оливера сначала трясет, когда он отходит от шока. Он узнавал: Флинт погиб при осаде Хогвартса. Тела Оливер не видел, но кто-то из друзей клялся, что видел его труп. Флинта легко узнать, он вообще очень выдающийся юноша.  
Марк говорит: баба ты, Олли. Перехватывает кулак Оливера, и от души врезает ему сам. 

Дом рушится окончательно; свежий воздух вытесняет пыль, и Оливер смеется сквозь слезы. Дом всегда можно отстроить заново. Даже если Флинт не останется, потому что Оливер рыдает тут как девчонка.  
Флинт обязательно вернется, потому что не доверит постройку дома бабе.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ты охуел, - говорит - почти шепчет - Оливер. Флинт лениво изгибает бровь и плавно спускает на метле на трибуны, спрыгивая с нее еще на подлете. Аккуратно приземляется и перехватывает метлу. Оливер чувствует противоестественное восхищение. Кажется ужасно несправедливым то, что мерзкий тролль двигается с такой грацией.  
Как он разрезает собой воздух, он вообще летает так, как будто не на метле, а крылья за спиной парят.  
Оливеру кажется, что Флинт совсем не подходит для квиддича. Он выскокий, слишком тяжелый, он ассоциируется с землей так прочно, что каждый раз, когда Оливер видит его в небе, у него перехватывает дыхание. От зависти. В этом тяжело признаваться, но Оливер болезненно завидует Флинту, который делает все так легко и непринужденно. Захотел - взлетел, захотел - врезал по морде, а Оливер просчитывает каждый свой шаг, каждое слово, ему кажется, если он перестанет контролировать себя - и тут же начнется конец света. Оливеру кажется, что он ужасный, ужасный человек.  
Флинт смотрит спокойно, даже расслабленно. Сидит, развалившись на трибунах, рядом лежит метла, кончик древка упирается Флинту в бедро, и Оливер думает, что ему же очень важно вот это, ощущение того, что метла рядом. Физическое подтверждение. Он, Оливер, точно такой же. Близнецы кричат, что он спать готов с метлой и женился бы на ней, разреши Министерство подобное. От этой похожести на секунду теплеет на сердце, а потом во рту появяется мерзкий горький привкус, как будто Оливер залпом выпил какое-нибудь противное пойло мадам Помфри.  
\- Да ты никак, Вуд, слов новых выучил?  
Глаза Флинта под бровями кажутся темными и злыми. Он вообще всегда кажется темным, смурным в смысле, и злым. Очень сильным. Оливеру тоже хочется быть сильным, чтобы быть с Флинтом на равных, но он постоянно ему уступает. В животе скручивается тугой узел болезненной обиды.  
Ругаться с Флинтом доставляет Оливеру огромное удовольствие, на самом деле. Ему приятно произносить все эти слова, которыми сам Флинт сыпет через слово. Перси от них недовольно морщится, а самому Оливеру поначалу было как-то неловко. Но он тренировался, каждый вечер он мысленно говорил Флинту "Ты мудак" или "Ты ебнулся". Его внутренний Флинт покорно переносил все его эксперименты, не огрызался, его страшенные кулаки не норовили прилететь Оливеру в лицо. Нет, потасовки с Флинтом всегда были веселыми, злыми, но веселыми. Близнецы говорили, что Оливер сидит на адреналине от стычек с Флинтом. Флинт был тяжелый, делал расчет больше на силу, а Оливер - он как юркая лисица, путался под ногами, выскальзывал из-под рук и постоянно ускользал. Это была такая хитрая игра, ага.  
\- Давно мечтал тебе это сказать, - Оливер поджимает губы и смотрит спокойно-спокойно. Он страшно гордится тем, что умеет, как говорится, держать лицо. Мать говорит, это очень важно. Уметь сохранять лицо даже при самым неблагоприятных обстоятельствах.  
\- У тебя глазенки бегают, гриф, - смешок, который вырывает у Флинта, низкий, короткий и ужасно... обидный. Спираль в животе Оливера дрожит, завязывается узлом, и его прошивает болью.  
\- Чего ты постоянно до меня доебываешься? - очередное слово выскакивает изо рта гладко, без запинки, Оливер словно смотрит на себя со стороны. Он видит себя собранным, решительным и чертовски невозмутимым. Он видит, как его внутренний кот шипит на Флинта, подобравшись по-боевому: ну какого он придирается, в конце-то концов.  
Флинт смеется долго и с удовольствием. Потом встает, одним плавным движением, перетекая из положения в положение, осторожно отодвигает метлу и делает шаг вперед. Оливер плотнее сжимает губы. Он же смелый, ему не првыкать уворачиваться о кулаков Флинта, это стандартная ситуация, только не в школьном коридоре, а под открытым небом, на трибунах, бывать на которых, если честно, не очень привычно. Оливер не любит смотреть игры, он должен быть сутью игры, внутри нее, иначе смысла нет. Смотреть на носящиеся над полем фигурки скучно.  
\- Вуди, зарываешься.  
Флинт сжимает в кулаке его шарф. Красно-желтые полоски кажутся удивительно яркими на фоне бледной флинтовской кожи. Со своим серо-зеленым шарфом Флинт кажется одним целым, а с гриффиндорским - инородный элемент. Это цвета осени, той сочной, когда охапками собираешь кленовые листья и болтаешься с друзьями, а легкие забивает воздух, в котором смешался запах теплой сырой земли, опавших листьев и предчувствия Рождества. Рождество - оно тоже яркое, золотые огни и красные ленты. Слизерин, решает Оливер, это март, когда зима пытается закончиться, но везде еще хмуро, грязно, а небо затянуто низкими тучами, из которых на землю сыплется не то мокрый снег, не то просто дождь.  
\- Отпусти, - дергает головой Оливер, но Флинт держит крепко, тянет на себя и щурится. Оливер знает этот прищур слишком хорошо; после него всегда следует удар правой.  
Правой рукой Флинт держит его шарф.  
\- Чего ты как девчонка, Вуд? - насмешливо спрашивает Флинт. - Ломаешься и строишь из себя цацу. Пай-мальчик, блин, - ухмылка у него неприятная, из-за зубов, которые наезжают друг на друга. Оливер понимает, что завис, что пялится на эти зубы, мелькающие за губами, когда Флинт что-то говорит. Оливер не слышит, что. Он разглядывает зубы, очень белые и яркие, в ярком дневном свете они слегка блестят из-за слюны.  
А потом в его живот врезается кулак Флинта. Левая рука. Оливер настолько , что забыл, что у людей существуют две руки. Он складывается пополам, задыхаясь от внезапной боли, прижимает руки к животу и часто моргает. Флинт дергает его вверх за воротник мантии, держит, как обосравшегося котенка, и еще раз прицельно бьет. На это раз правой.  
Перед глазами вспыхивает белое, но почему-то все, о чем может думать Оливер: ему же так, наверное, неудобно, когда Оливер так вот болтается. Никакой опоры нет. Оливер стоит на цыпочках на дощатом полу, Флинт крепко сжимает его воротник, не давая упасть и равнодушно наблюдая, как Оливер жалобно скулит. Внезапный порыв ветра швыряет в лицо Флинта красно-коричневый лист. Это так... нелепо, что Оливер начинает смеяться, смех отдается острой болью в животе, но это неважно. Злость розовыми пятнами проступает на скулах Флинта.  
Он резко отпускает Оливера, тот падает, заваливается в проход между скамейками и лежит там, все еще смеясь. Все тело одновременно и напряженно до предела от боли, но и в то же время странно расслабленно. Оливер понимает, что просто отпустил себя, снял постоянные ограничители, которые накладывает. Бредово, конечно, но это все сделал Флинт, Флинт и его удар левой. А потом правой.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - искренне говорит Оливер. Флинт возвышается над ним темной скалой и кривит губы.  
\- Больной ты, Вуд, лечиться тебе надо, - голос, которым Флинт это произносит, внезапно очень будничный. Даже немного сварливый.  
Он садится на корточки, из-под задравшихся брюк выглядывают голубые носки. Флинт помогает Оливеру встать, потом - спуститься с трибун.  
Дальше Оливер решительно вырывается и, морщась от боли, тащится в замок, к мадам Помфри. В этом, думает Оливер, вся суть их взаимоотношений с Флинтом. Ну, вот в этом всем.


	4. Chapter 4

Первый раз, первое их... столкновение Оливер помнил отлично: квиддичная раздевалка, за окном льет как из ведра, сердце колотится от того, что в него, Оливера, чуть не попала молния (вроде, он не совсем уверен, но адреналин в крови бурлит как будто и правда), сухой одежды толком нет, а на скамейке сидит Маркус Флинт и улыбается своей знаменитой кривой страшной улыбкой. Нет, ухмылкой, такие... ну, не улыбаются. И говорит, значит:  
\- Ну, привет, Вуд.  
Оливер судорожно сглатывает и дёргано кивает, мол, привет. И прикидывает, что к черту душ, к черту все: унести бы ноги, потому что он сейчас совсем не в состоянии драться с Флинтом, потому что потихоньку начинает отпускать, ноги ватные, и хочется закататься в коврик и сказать Флинту что-нибудь вроде: "Ну я пока полежу, а ты говори".  
\- Полетал, смотрю? - Маркус выгибает бровь. У него, кстати, красивые брови, под ними глаза такие... выразительные. Вроде и светлые глаза, а под темными насупленными бровями - такие загадочно-злые, и слишком светлые, чтобы в них угадывались ясные эмоции. Оливера слегка передергивает. Ему не нравится смотреть в глаза Флинту, что тут поделать, он слишком часто видит их чересчур близко, когда они сцепляются в очередной потасовке.  
Тот печальный случай, когда чьи-то глаза ассоциируются с дракой.  
\- Полетал, - односложно отвечает Оливер.  
Настроения вступать в дискуссии у него нет; любая их дискуссия, даже такая, с вероятностью в девяносто процентов приведет к тому, что чьи-то морды окажутся биты. Здраво оценивая свое физическое состояние, Оливер полагает, что сегодня это точно будет он, да и вообще, ему редко удается по-настоящему задеть Флинта, тот же... Ну, архетипичный мужик. Вроде и лет шестнадцать, а разворот плеч уже ого-го, неудивительно, что на него девчонки вешаются, не только слизеринки, но и с других факультетов тоже бывает, по школе вообще много слухов про личную жизнь Флинта гуляет. Хотя такое Оливер личной жизнью бы не назвал, ведь это - ну, совсем непостоянно. Одноразово.  
С другой стороны иногда Оливеру даже немного завидно, они же почти одного возраста, чертов Флинт всего на какой-то год старше, но вот Оливер с девушками... ну, никак. Гулять ходил в Хогсмид, но что бы что-то еще как-то не получалось, он и целовался-то один-единственный раз, с Анжелиной, по глупости и сливочному пиву. И вообще, это была идея близнецов, после матча играть в бутылочку, причем паршивцы сидели друг напротив друга и постоянно с улюлюканием висли друг на друге, причитая, что законы приличия не позволяют и бла-бла-бла... Вот тогда Оливер поцеловался с Анжелиной, смазано, он даже ничего понять - почувствовать - не успел, только сухое прикосновение губ и запах клубники.  
И вот сидит, значится, Маркус Флинт на скамейке и смотрит на него. И Оливер как-то чувствует, что боком отступает к душевым, плевать подсознание хотело на план "ноги в руки и бежать", и что в руках в него беспомощно трепыхается полотенце, что в промокшей одежде посреди теплого помещения стоять отвратительно, и... Флинт смотрит, и это напрягает. У него темный низкий взгляд, но вид в целом такой расслабленный и спокойный. Как у отожравшегося хищника.  
Вуд позорно ретируется в душевые, вешает мокрую одежду на крючок, запоздало высушив ее заклинанием, и все это в спешке, как будто вот сейчас прямо зайдет Флинт и... Что "и" Оливер не знает, но его колотит, наверное, это все чертова гроза виновата. Адреналин, все дела.  
Он поворачивает кран, звуки льющейся воды окончательно поглощают мир: с улицы доносится рев ветра, швыряющего дождевые потоки в разные стороны, у Оливера над ухом об пол громко шипит вода (такая горячая, что скоро все заполняет пар; Оливер ненавидит мыться в холодной воде, чем горячее, тем лучше), он вешает полотенце на крючок, ныряет под душ и задергивает за собой занавеску. Главное, не думать, что всего в паре метров остался Маркус Флинт. Ох, черт, нет, не думать.  
Оливера начинает трясти мелкой дрожью, он сжимает ладони в кулаки и бьет по кафелю. Легче не становится, потому что внезапно вылезает дикая злоба на Флинта, ну, чего он приперся? Видно же было, что гроза собирается, это Оливер залетался и забыл следить за окружающим миром, но из замка-то... а?  
\- Ты там еще не утонул? - насмешливый голос Флинта как будто разрезает плотный душный пар вокруг Оливера, он на мгновение столбенеет, потом бестолково метается в одну сторону, другую, поскальзывается и чуть не ударяется головой о стену. Одной рукой пытается нашарить полотенце, да где же оно, черт возьми... Пальцы находят пустой крючок, злость накатывает резко волной.  
\- Флинт, а ты не охренел? - Оливер сжимает влажную занавеску, которая отделяет его от Маркуса, но отдернуть ее не решается, потому что стоять голым перед Флинтом - много чести Флинту.  
И потом... смущает. Что вот Маркус Флинт со своим оскалом будет издевательски на него смотреть. Маркус Флинт, у которого девушек было... "Да ты мужик или где!" - вдруг орет мысленно сам на себя Оливер. И дергает занавеску в сторону, раздается противный металлический визг, когда она едет в сторону.  
Флинт за каким-то боком еще и раздеться успел, и вот стоит он босой посреди душевой, в подвернутых брюках и майке. Обычной такой черной майке, у Оливера тоже есть похожая, но он понимает, что его начинает клинить. Под майкой у Флинта тело, охрененно крутое, с такими... рельефными мышцами, Вуд видел такие на картинках в журналах у магглов как-то. Конечно, он и сам не задохлик, постоянные тренировки делают свое дело. Но Флинт.  
Оливер сглатывает, когда Маркус подходит ближе, с вот этой вот своей издевательской широкой усмешкой, его начинает колотить, когда Флинт протягивает руку и выключает душ. Без спасительной горячей воды, ее успокаивающего шума, Оливер чувствует себя голым, как бы ни парадоксально это не звучало.  
\- Флинт? - спрашивает Оливер. - Так какого хрена? - почему-то Вуду кажется, что на самом деле он не хочет знать ответ. Что он ему не нужен, что вот сейчас Флинт ответит, и нельзя будет вернуться обратно, на безопасную территорию словесных перепалок и банальных драк.  
\- Не понимаешь, Вуд? - коротко спрашивает Маркус, и его взгляд, тяжелый и почти не мигающий, примораживает Оливера к полу. Ступни, кстати, начинают мерзнуть, лужи на плитках быстро остывают, да и из оконных щелей продувает. Он переступает с ноги на ногу.  
\- Что я должен понимать? - Оливер, был бы котом, зашипел, и шерсть дыбом встала бы. А так просто подбирается весь, пытается собрать себя, включить агрессивную часть, которая всегда была ответственна за Флинта.  
Маркус коротко смеется, и Вуд завороженно смотрит, как приходит в движение его тело, вот этот плавный перекат мышц завораживает, и когда смех затихает, все прошло, только ты настолько успел отвлечься, что пропускаешь момент, когда хищник подкрадывается совсем близко и зажимает в угол.  
Рука Флинта у Оливера на шее держит так, что сразу понятно: попробуешь трепыхаться, пиздец котенку. Мокрые плитки за спиной холодят разгоряченную кожу, и холодные губы Флинта обжигают губы Оливера, когда он его целует, даже не целует: прикасается губами к губам. Вуда снова начинает трясти, и когда руки Маркуса начинают скользить по его телу, когда ложатся на бедра, его словно бьет та молния, с которой все началось.  
\- Ты что делаешь, Флинт? - сипит Оливер, говорить не получается, тело ведет себя так, как он никогда от себя не ожидал. Черт бы побрал эту черную флинтовскую майку. Черт бы побрал Флинта!  
Одной рукой Флинт прижимает Оливера к себе, другой снова включает душ, и одновременно с тем, как Вуда начинают бить по плечам струи воды, неожиданно жестко и почти болезненно, Марк обхватывает другой ладонью член Оливера и начинает дрочить, Вуд вцепляется в его плечи, потому что ноги отказываются его держать, прячет пылающее лицо на плече.  
Потрясающая дикая смесь ощущений: горячая вода вокруг, прижимающийся Флинт, который одной рукой ласкает его член (в этом месте Оливер краснеет еще больше, хотя, казалось бы, больше уже некуда), и вот трение мокрой флинтовской майки о его тело, это все уносит сознание Оливера куда-то далеко, он кончает, безвольно повиснув у Маркуса на шее, не зная, как вести себя и что теперь будет.  
\- Мне понравилось, Вуд, - в насмешливом голове Флинта нет привычной озлобленности, или это размякшему Оливеру так кажется, сейчас все равно. - Но в следующий раз я один отдуваться не буду.  
Вода перестает течь, Оливер чувствует, как его заворачивают в полотенце. Оказывается, он закрыл глаза, а теперь уже сил открыть их обратно нет. Ну, наверное, и не надо, потому что сейчас можно доверять Флинту. Эта мысль не кажется дикой, не кажется противоестественной, какой должна была бы быть, не будь Оливер сейчас как желе, это абсолютно обыкновенная человеческая эмоция, и кажется, именно ее Оливеру всегда не хватало. А он даже не знал.


	5. Chapter 5

\- К черту все, - у Оливера трясутся руки. И ноги, кажется, тоже. - К черту. Мммать...  
Он обессиленно сползает по стене, зажмуриваясь до цветных пятен перед глазами. Потихоньку начинает отпускать, медленно, до конца - никогда не отпустит, потому что это дикое напряжение всегда с ним. А ругаться, кстати, он с Флинта заразился. Тот говорит только так, цветисто и коротко, скажет, как припечатает. Иногда добавит чего, и это уже обычно как выстрел из жалости, чтобы добить, получается у него.   
Такие, безопасные мысли про Марка, помогают.   
Помогает поднять голову и увидеть на тумбочке мрачную фотографию, которую Оливер обожает, а Флинт все порывался выкинуть: собственно, Марк, серый ноябрь и низкое мутно-белое небо. Марк кутался в пальто и шарф, недовольно зыркая в сторону Оливера, мол, чего уставился, придурок. Иди по своим делам, иди-иди давай.   
Вуд встает, по стеночке пробирается до ванной, скидывает вещи пропыленной кучей на полу, от них несет гарью и потом, шутки ли, несколько суток оп заданиям Ордена мотаться по боевым точкам.  
Марка он увидел вот с час назад: нос к носу столкнулись, а рядом свои, и на рефлексе вскидываешь палочку, только Маркус всегда был быстрее, Оливера отшвырнуло так, что он отключился, а очнулся уже в штабе, это его вытащил напарник. Выглядел, кстати, Флинт, паршиво, в смысле, куда хуже чем обычно, а он и обычно-то не красавец.   
Оливер думает, что у Флинта в последнюю встречу не было шрама на запястье; он видел его, когда Марк резко махнул рукой, впечатывая его в стену. Голова начинает снова немилосердно болеть. Вуд включает душ и залезает под воду, задергивая шторку и выключая весь остальной мир, все сужается до шума воды о дно ванны и гудения в висках. И когда шторка отодвигается и к нему бесцеремонно и как ни в чем ни бывало залезает Флинт, то Оливера начинает отпускать, он хихикает, заикаясь, норовя упасть на скользком кафеле, и поэтому Маркус притягивает его к себе, Оливер чувствует щекой стремительно намокающий свитер Флинта, потому что этот придурок зачем-то полез сюда одетый, хорошо хоть обувь снял.   
\- Ты чего, кретин, - ровно говорит Флинт, - совсем больной стал?   
\- Ага, - икает Вуд. - От тебя заразился, - добавляет он, успокаиваясь. Потому что за всем пренебрежением чертового Флинта забота и... Ну, блин, в конце концов, схрена ли он в душ к нему приперся одетый, да еще и спустя полтора часа после стычки, в вудовскую, блин, квартиру, куда в любой момент может переместиться кто-нибудь из Ордена.   
Оливер закрывает глаза и снова позволяет воде отрезать мир от себя. Только на этот раз с ним остается Марк в его дурацком мокром шерстяном свитере.


	6. Chapter 6

Быть с Флинтом тяжело. Флинт нервный, злой, недоверчивый, ублюдок, вечно мешается под ногами, никогда не говорит того, чего хочется слышать, хочет жрать, за ним надо собирать вещи, аккуратной цепочкой скинутые на пол по мере продвижения по периметру, чтобы в итоге найти самого Флинта: дрыхнущего посреди разворошенных подушек, одеяла и покрывала. Почему-то подушкой ему служит сбившееся с одной стороны одеяло, на ногах лежит подушка, а сами ноги запутались в простыне.   
Оливер вздыхает, тихо-тихо, чтобы не разбудить, потому что разбуженный в неурочное время Маркус хуже всего на свете. Неурочным временем считается все, что не определил для своей личной пользы сам Флинт, а это всегда тайна, покрытая мраком. Хуже всего, когда ему приходиться вставать к какому-то времени, Оливер ретируется в свой кабинет и сидит там тихо-тихо в обнимку с кофейником. Вдруг найдут.   
Иногда Вуд думает, почему именно так сложилось, откуда вдруг Флинт, когда... А потом понимает, что очень давно, и это решил не он. И даже ведь не Флинт решил, если разбираться, то, во-первых, кто теперь разберется, что они там творили на средних курсах, ведь оттуда еще пошло, если не раньше. Хотя на первом у Вуд знать не знал ни про какого Флинта. Если подумать, первый курс был страшной скукой.   
Вещи собраны, рассортированы, что-то в шкаф, что-то в стирку, и Оливер крадется из комнаты. Неплохо было бы выпить чаю, или дернуть Джорджа через камин; ему там совсем одиноко, его рассудочного горя все сторонятся, а Оливер заскакивает, он проглатывает боль, которую видит, потому что у самого иногда внутри - ничуть не лучше. Особенно если с Марком поругался.   
\- Куда ты дел мои штаны? - Оливер подпрыгивает на месте, застывает и роняет поварешку, которой хотел зачерпнуть супа из кастрюли. Она падает, разбрызгивая на всю плиту суп, Оливер почти слышит насмешливые нравоучения про недобросовестную домохозяйку.   
\- Конечно, он был вкусный, но плиту кормить совсем не обязательно, - Флинт подходит неслышно, утыкается носом в макушку и мимолетно прикасается губами к волосам.   
На самом деле, любить Флинта - очень просто.


	7. Chapter 7

Они все долго учились жить без войны, без страха, выгоняя его из темных углов домов. У Оливера дома постоянно везде свет горел, как противовес военному времени. Со светом было спокойнее, желтый и неяркий, он согревал не хуже камина, и иногда казалось, что лед на душе тоже вот-вот начнет таять.   
Оливер Вуд, некогда подающий надежды член "Пэдлмор Юнайтд", а ныне почетный ветеран войны, живет в небольшом доме в родной шотландской деревне. Ну, не совсем в родном доме, он достался по наследству от бабушки, а в родном живут мать и отец, вернувшиеся из эмиграции.   
Ему не снятся по ночам кошмары, совсем нет. Он просто так спит со включенным светом, он закрывает глаза и не видит лицо Маркуса. Флинта. Его надо называть Флинтом. Надо.   
Оливер Вуд закрывает глаза и видит число, когда его Маркус Флинт выйдет из Азкабана. Тогда можно будет погасить свет во всем доме и просто обнять его в темноте.

*

Оливер Вуд - тупой больной придурок, если смотреть глазами Маркуса Флинта. Больной до квиддича, до того, чтобы быть лучшим и как все, от него нормальностью разит за метр. Если закрыть глаза на квиддич.   
На поле он превращается в просто помешанного психа. Он улыбается, ловит его мячи (окей, если бы у Слизерина не было бы такого шустрого ловца, может быть, они и не были бы чемпионами столько лет подряд, Марк готов это признать), он, черт возьми, просто охренителен в воздухе.   
Оливер Вуд - глупый беспомощный олень с доверчивыми глазами, если смотреть глазами Маркуса Флинта, который ну. Был охотником, а в итоге завел себе домашнее животное, вот.   
Влюбленный Маркус Флинт в глазах остальных ничем не отличается от обычного, но олень-то знает правду.

*

Усталость сглаживала черты, убирала из глаз вечную глухую злость, а еще просто... ну, не старила. Взрослила. Марк сразу становился весь такой спокойный и тихий, скучный, и брови еще разглаживались. Вы знаете, вот говорят, у Малфоя красивые глаза. Но вы просто не видели глаза Марка, а они того серого цвета, какого иногда бывает небо, низкое, пасмурное и набухшее дождем.   
Маркус Флинт плакать не умел, дождь никогда не пойдет, но вот это ощущение, ожидание грозы - в этом был весь он, даже усталый и раздавленный, Марк был собран и опасен.   
И вот он сидит весь такой усталый и спокойный, смотрит на небо, и непонятно, где начинается небо, а где заканчивается маркусов взгляд. Небо сегодня скучное, грязно-голубое, блеклое, и погода паршиво подходит для полетов, но Марк и не собирается летать. Он вообще больше не летает, как отрубило после войны, нет больше того неба в душе, выматывающей тяги, есть только вечное ожидание грозы. Однажды она разразится, и что-нибудь изменится, хоть что-нибудь.  
За давно немытым окном начинает накрапывать дождь. Маркус хмурится, весь как-то сразу складывается, словно ростом меньше становится, и задергивает штору. За мутной моросью неба не видно, а вот ужин приготовить бы не мешало.


	8. Chapter 8

Маркус с Флинтом не ассоциировалось, но Оливер мог бесконечно повторять, вышептывать, выстукивать пальцами на столу: маркмаркмарк. Это было его успокоительное, его заклинание на удачу, его вера в победу. Если собрать тысячу журавликов, то желание исполнится. Если тысячу раз повторить имя Марка, он останется жив.   
Марк.   
Несколько лет назад не было никакого Марка, был Флинт, а теперь есть Флинт и есть Марк, и Марк - его, собственный, неуклюжее неловкое ощущение счастья, и Флинт тоже, но только скорее тревожное. Внутри Оливера живет испуганный воробей, Марк говорит - глупый котенок, и Марку нравится чесать его, он иногда бездумно сидит и перебирает пальцами позвонки, трет плечи, просто трогает, а Оливеру нравится, он вообще готов на что угодно рядом с Марком.   
Ему нравится его имя, да. Оливеру не кажется, что у него зацикленность, потому что ну какая зацикленность, они ведь попали друг в друга так давно, что это просто стало привычкой, бесконечно звать про себя по имени, звать, не чтобы убедиться, что он тут, а просто потому, что нравится.   
Марк.   
Марк.   
Оливер выбивает пальцами по столу неровный ритм, неровный, как зубы Марка, как старый паркет перед кухней в доме на площади Гриммо. Оливер ударяет по столу ровно столько, сколько прошло часов с последней атаки Упивающихся, столько, сколько раз он умер внутри себя, столько, сколько имя, простое человеческое имя, не дало ему сдаться.   
Если он повторит имя Марка тысячу раз, Марк останется жив. Но Оливер произнес его уже, наверное, миллион раз - он сделал Марка бессмертным.


	9. Chapter 9

Оливеру не было тяжело скрывать свои отношения с Флинтом во время войны - потому что он не скрывал. Он не ходил и не бил себя в грудь, не напоминал, просто те, кто знали и до войны - они знали и сейчас. Оливер не мог отвернуться от Флинта, это знали - видели - близнецы, видели его друзья со школы, знали в Ордене, и все закрывали на это глаза. Из нервного и дёрганного капитана квиддичной команды Оливер вырос в отчаянного шпиона Ордена, и они гордились им. Они прощали ему его грехи, поворачивались к нему спиной и делали вид, что ничего не произошло.  
Оливер чувствовал себя смертельно усталым; он приходил домой, падал в кровать и лежал так часами, не в силах пошевелиться, потому что на него наваливалась тяжесть вины, которую другие приписывали ему.   
Флинт бесился и ревел, что поубивает их всех, когда они встречались, когда он видел измотанного Оливера, честного и прямолинейнего гриффиндорца, который за несколько месяцев научился врать не хуже любого слизеринца. Оливер, глупый самонадеянный герой, он лез туда, откуда Флинту хотелось его забрать, увезти на другой континент, в Америку - куда угодно, лишь бы Оливера не коснулось ничего.  
Глупый Оливер сам лез как можно глубже, потому что Флинт увяз в войне глубоко, и он пытался докопаться до него, следил, шёл по следу, словно охотничий пёс, когда на самом деле был пастушьей собакой, такой, с короткими лапами, шебутной, бело-рыжей. Флинт не помнил, как они назывались, маггловские животные не особо его интересовали.  
\- Это закончится всё, Вуд, - однажды сказал Флинт и неуклюже обнял Оливера, притянул его в себе, чувствуя, как того бьёт мелкая дрожь.   
\- А если нет? - голос у Олива был тихий, как будто поломанный. - Если это всё закончится - совсем?  
\- Дурак, - беспомощно ответил Флинт. Если ты потеряешь надежду, Вуд, откуда её брать мне?   
Оливер в его руках казался мелким и тщедушным, тем, кого надо защищать. Оливер мог закрыть собой кого угодно, он знал магию, которая была не хуже непростительных проклятий - только была разрешена, но калечила ничуть не хуже. Оливер был сильным.   
\- Сам такой, - Оливер отстранился; у него были покрасневшие от усталости глаза, мелкие морщинки вокруг рта, и Флинту нравилось видеть его и таким тоже, потому что ну. Просто видеть было уже хорошо. - Я думал, ты меня ударишь и скажешь, чтобы я не маялся глупостями, - помолчав, признался он.   
\- Говорю же - дурак, - и Флинт отвесил ему подзатыльник, лёгкий, шуточный, но Оливер засмеялся, и стало немного легче.


	10. Chapter 10

С Марком было хорошо спать. Оливер вспоминал неуклюжие ночи, которые были у них в школе, когда они пытались спрятаться от всего мира, бессонные ночи, в которые они пытались успеть всё. Оливер вообще всегда спал беспокойно, но с Марком всё изменилось.   
Оливер шутил, что вид Флинта отпугивает плохие сны, отпугивает бессонницу; только вот тот Марк, которого звали троллем - он был не Марком, а Флинтом, он остался в школе. Марк вообще здорово изменился с тех пор, он стал красивый, красивый и ещё говорят, что злой, но Оливер никогда не видел злого Марка. Марк был агрессивный, но не злой.   
\- Как ты можешь оставаться с ним? - спросил однажды Фред. - Это же Флинт. Он убивает за них.  
Оливер промолчал. Они прошли это с Марком давно - тогда, когда Марк убил за Оливера, и с его рук капала кровь, горячая, а Оливер стоял и смотрел, смотрел, пока не заболели глаза, пока Марк не обнял его, не спрятал лицо на плече. Они прошли это без слов, потому что слова только портили, а Оливер трясся над ними, над тем, что было у них с Марком, боялся, что они сгорят в этой войне так же, как горели деревни, как горели люди.   
Ему было нечего сказать Фреду - друзья знали, но не принимали. Они просто не понимали; Оливер полез в эту войну, потому что Марка утянула его кровь, его родители, присягнувшие Лорду ещё до рождения Марка.   
У Оливера была в Лондоне небольшая квартира, холодная и необжитая, потому что он часто ночевал в лесах, в засаде или на площади Гриммо. Там было много пустых комнат, очень кстати, когда ты больше не можешь даже палочку в руках держать. В квартире Оливера ночевал Марк, приходил туда, наплевав на всё, и заваливался спать.   
\- Как тебя отпускают? - спросил однажды Оливер.   
\- Плевать, - пробормотал Марк. Он лежал на животе, спрятав лицо в подушку, пока Оливер мягко разминал его плечи. Марк уснул, а Оливер долго сидел рядом, закутавшись в плед, слушал дыхание Марка. С Марком было хорошо спать, он чуял любую угрозу даже во сне.  
Оливер проснулся утром оттого, что в глаза слепило солнце, и было жарко: слишком тёплое одеяло, всё ещё зимнее, хотя уже шёл апрель. И Марк, рядом, переплетаясь с Оливером ногами и руками, он был горячий, как пламя в камине.   
\- Привет, - сказал ему Марк и изобразил то, что шло у него за утреннюю сонную улыбку. Оливер ткнулся носом ему в шею, широко улыбаясь, чувствуя, как внутри зарождается смех.   
Пока они могут смеяться, они живы.   
Оливер засмеялся, а Марк бессовестно его щекотал, выговаривал что-то, улыбался. Он хорошо улыбался, и Оливер поцеловал эту улыбку. Они останутся живы.


	11. Chapter 11

Оливер умудрился за один день поругаться с собственной командой и с Перси, и даже с профессором Макгонагалл, с которой он обычно ладил (к тому же, трансфигурация давалась ему на диво легко). С профессором, правда, они спросто до хрипоты спорили о том, что нельзя гонять команду так, как гоняет её Оливер - зима выдалась суровая, в замке не переставая гудело пламя во всех каминах, а на лекции многие приходили, натянув шарфы и шапки. В подземельях у Снейпа было невозможно находиться, постоянно хотелось чихать, сморкаться и всё это - не снимая перчаток. Надо ли говорить, что варить зелья в перчатках было ужасно неудобно.   
Усталый и злой, Оливер вылетел из гостиной, на ходу натягивая на себя тёплую мантию и заматываясь в шарф. На улице уже было темно, снежинки красиво кружились в свете фонарей. Небо было ясное, чёрное, усыпанное звёздами, но Оливер не смотрел по сторонам, ему хотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь, переждать бурю, которая бушевала внутри. Остыть.   
Кажется, он сделал круг вокруг замка, когда холод всё-таки пробрал его до костей, выгнал всю злость из Оливера и подтолкнул идти быстрее в замок. Извиняться ни перед кем Оливер не хотел, возвращаться в гостиную тоже, но ботинки, кажется, начали промокать.   
\- А ну стоять, - кто-то - Флинт - грубо дёрнул Оливера за шарф, он споткнулся, взмахнул руками и приземлился точно в раскрытые объятия. Флинт обнял его, накрыл всего теплом, и Оливер сморгнул слёзы. Нет, слёзы не из-за Флинта, а потому что холодно. Было холодно, а стало тепло. - Тебе где носило весь день? Я обыскался, а потом мелюзга сказала, что ты умотал из замка.   
\- Думал, - пробубнил Оливер. Он повернулся и тоже обнял Флинта, спрятал лицо в его шарф. - Замёрз.   
\- Пошли в замок, идиот, а то ты скоро замёрзнешь, а потом тебя кто-нибудь разобьёт. И с кем мне играть тогда?   
Они шли, прижавшись друг к другу, и только во дворе Оливер отошёл от Флинта, чтобы их не увидели вот так вот вместе, хотя если бы и увидели, то кто поверит-то?  
\- Через час приходи как обычно, - шепнул Флинт Оливеру, прежде чем уйти в сторону подземелий.


	12. Chapter 12

Он обещал Марку очень много — например, не делать глупостей.   
Не ждать.   
Не надеяться.   
Марк брал с него эти обещания, зная, что они пусты — он всё-таки хорошо знал Оливера, и Оливеру было отчаянно стыдно за свою ложь, за то, что он правда пытался их исполнить, но не смог. Сразу знал, что не сможет. И Марк знал. Но Марк не мог иначе — как и Оливер не мог не ждать. Не мог не надеяться.   
Марк никогда не был отличником, даже экзамены завалил в Хогвартсе, и после него нигде не учился, сидел в фамильном поместье — отец при себе держал. Зачем ему было учиться или работать, когда скоро революция. Оливер помнил их редкие встречи, когда Марк был мрачен и молчалив. Когда они сидели в тесной оливеровой квартирке в Лондоне, и Оливеру было страшно обнять Марка, хотя хотелось. Очень.   
А потом началась война, и вдруг разом Марка отпустило — до этого он ждал, копил всё в себе, а потом его словно прорвало. Он обнимал Оливера, прижимал к себе и целовал в макушку, и они сидели так часами.   
Марк, может, и не был отличником, но Марк — он же был умный, может, и соображал медленно, где нужно было шевелить мозгами по-научному, но у Марка были дикие инстинкты, и он на них выживал, изворачивался. Оливеру иногда казалось, что он Марка раньше совсем не знал, потому что этот новый Марк, на чьей руке скалился череп, показывая змею, — этот Марк командовал отрядом Упивающихся Смертью. Этот Марк умел убивать людей.   
Марк Оливера был добрым, заботливым, хоть и казался злым.   
Марк Оливера приходил к нему, падал на колени и обнимал Оливера за талию, прятал лицо на животе. Дыхание Марка обжигало кожу даже сквозь свитер и рубашку, прошибало холод, въевшийся в Оливера за время ночных патрулей. Оливер не мог ненавидеть Марка, даже если бы захотел. Оливер снова и снова обещал не делать глупостей. Не ждать. Не надеяться.   
— Я видел тебя, — говорил ему иногда Марк, и Оливер видел злость. — Тебе чуть башку не снесли, кретин, я Пьюси едва успел задеть, чтобы заклинание мимо пролетело.   
— Я чуть не убил Пьюси, — отвечал Оливер, поджимая губы.   
Война была отвратительной, Оливер очень уставал. Он спал нормально, ел, но тревога съедала его изнутри, страх сковывал руки и ноги кандалами.   
Оливер тоже мог бы взять с Марка обещаний — но это было бы подло. Всё, о чём он хотел попросить, "не убивай", — эти слова были бы как издёвка.   
— Возвращайся ко мне, — говорил Оливер, когда они сидели вдвоём, Оливер на коленях у Марка, упираясь коленями в спинку дивана. — Только возвращайся.   
— Дурак ты, Олли, — отвечал Марк и целовал его в подбородок. В щёки. В лоб. Нежность, которую он научился проявлять только сейчас, разбивала Оливеру сердце. Они почти не занимались сексом, это было не нужно. Оливеру нравилось просто обнимать, прижиматься. Быть рядом. Это было так здорово, что всё остальное казалось лишним.   
Их война куда больше была в головах.   
Оливер знал Марка так давно, что граница между Маркусом Флинтом и Марком давно стёрлась. Маркус Флинт остался на первых курсах Хогвартса, когда они иррационально друг друга ненавидели. Потом он стал Марком, а теперь Маркус Флинт снова вернулся — Оливер слышал это имя на собраниях Ордена. В Ордене считали, что убивать — нехорошо (онижегерои), но иногда иначе никак.   
Если убьют Маркуса Флинта, Оливер останется с Марком в своей голове.   
Он брал с Марка обещание жить.   
Марк обещал исполнить.


	13. Chapter 13

Марка в толпе всегда было просто узнать - высокий, он ходил очень быстро, люди расступались и недовольно смотрели ему вслед. Он ходил почти так же, как летал: агрессивно, стремительно. Оливеру нравилось гулять с ним, но когда они выбирались в Косой переулок, то обычно разделялись - слишком разные, да и быстрее получалось управиться, если каждый ходит по своим делам.  
Иногда они встречали старых друзей. Иногда нет. Оливер, если честно, предпочитал "нет".   
У Марка от встреч портилось настроение, он сжимал губы и молчал мрачно, пока Оливер улыбался, говорил что-то, ощущая на себе внимательный взгляд собеседника. Когда Оливер хотел видеть людей, то сам писал им, или лез в камины, но когда он был с Марком, то другие были ненужны.   
Незадолго до Рождества они выбрались в Косой переулок - нужно было заскочить в банк, купить инвентарь, мелочь какую-то. Марк специально разбудил его ранним воскресным утром, чтобы успеть до толпы. Улицы и правда были пустынны, и они брели рядом. А потом Оливер стал чихать, и Марк намотал на него свой шарф.  
\- Дурень, - сварливо сказал Марк, смахивая снежинки с волос Оливера. - Я за тобой сопли подтирать не буду.   
\- Можешь просто носить мне платки, - Оливер качнулся с пятки на носок, приподнялся и поцеловал Марка. Тот ругаться потом будет, конечно, долго, но Оливеру очень хотелось.   
Оливер часто чувствовал себя так, как его называл Марк - балбес, идиот. Дурень вот. Так ведь Марк-то был прав, но это была его вина. То есть, глупости, ничья вина, ни Оливера, ни Марка, но просто рядом с ним Оливер чувствовал себя счастливым ребёнком. Рядом с Марком всегда было Рождество.   
Даже когда Марк его ругал, у него всё равно был тёплый голос. Оливеру иногда хотелось завернуться в него, как в плед. Марк не очень любил обниматься, но всегда понимал, когда обниматься хочется Оливеру.   
Они стояли посреди Косого переулка и обнимались. Целовались. А потом мимо пробежали какие-то дети, шумно смеясь, и Марк отступил, взял Оливера за руку и пошёл дальше.


End file.
